Thriller/Heads Will Roll
Thriller/Heads Will Roll ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der zweiten Staffel, Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, und wird während der Halbzeit des Footballspiels von Artie, Finn, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions und den McKinley Titans performt. Coach Beiste sagte dem Footballteam, dass sie, wenn sie nicht performen, nicht bei dem Spiel mitspielen dürfen, weshalb sich alle bis auf Finn, Mike, Sam und Puck erst querstellen, vor der ganzen Schule zu performen. Puck schafft es jedoch, sie, bis auf David Karofsky, umzustimmen, der sich wenig später doch umentscheidet und ebenfalls mitmacht. Brittany, Quinn und Santana haben den Glee Club verlassen und bereiten sich, anstatt den Song zu performen, auf die Cheerleader-Championships vor. Finn überlässt Sam den Posten als Quarterback, um damit die Mädchen zu überzeugen, was ihm auch gelingt. Er erklärt Quinn auch, dass er sie besser kennt und sie die Cheerios nicht braucht, weswegen die drei einverstanden sind und mitgehen. "Thriller" stammt von Michael Jackson aus seinem sechsten Album "Thriller" aus dem Jahre 1982. "Heads Will Roll" stammt von The Yeah Yeah Yeahs aus ihrem dritten Album "It's Blitz!" aus dem Jahre 2009. Charts Lyrics Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head Artie: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark, ah Ah, Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart Artie mit New Directions: You try to scream (Artie: Ah) Artie und Rachel (Santana): But terror takes the sound before you make it (Heads will roll, heads will roll!) Artie mit New Directions: (Artie: Ah) You start to freeze Artie und Rachel: As horror looks you right between the eyes Artie: You're paralyzed, ah, 'cause this is Artie mit New Directions: Thriller, thriller night Artie: And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's Artie mit New Directions: Thriller, thriller night Artie: You're fighting for your life inside a Artie mit New Directions: Killer, thriller, Tonight! Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead Santana: Ooh, you hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run Ah, You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun Artie mit New Directions: You close your eyes... (Artie: Ah) Artie und Rachel (Santana): And hope that this is just imagination (Artie: Ah) (Heads will roll, heads will roll!) Artie mit New Directions: (Artie: Ah) But all the while Artie und Rachel: You hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time (New Directions) Artie: (Thriller, thriller night) There ain't no second chance Against the thing with forty eyes, girl (Thriller, thriller night) Oh oh You're fighting for your life inside a Artie mit New Directions: Killer, thriller, Tonight! Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Off with your head (New Directions: Thriller night) D-dance dance dance till you're dead (New Directions: Thriller night) O-off off off with your head (New Directions: Thriller night) D-dance dance dance till you're dead (New Directions: Thriller night) Finn: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand (Santana: Ahhhhh) Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood And though you fight to stay alive (Santana: Off with your head) Your body starts to shiver (Santana: Dance 'till you're dead) For no mere mortal can resist (Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll!) The evil of Thriller (Santana: Heads will roll, on the floor!) New Directions: Thriller night! Artie: Cause this is Artie mit New Directions: Thriller, thriller night Artie: Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghost could ever dare try New Directions: Thriller, (Artie: Oh oh) thriller night Artie: So let me hold you tight and share a Artie mit New Directions: Killer, thriller, Tonight! Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: Off with your head (New Directions: Thriller night) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (New Directions: Thriller night) O-off off off with your head (New Directions: Thriller night) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (New Directions: Thriller night) O-off off off with your head Trivia *Es wurden zwei verschiedene Versionen des Songs veröffentlicht, bei denen der Hauptunterschied Finns Zeilen sind. Die Originalsingle beinhaltet seine normale Stimme, bei der anderen Version hingegen wurde sie verändert, damit er tiefer und dämonischer klingt. In der Serie wird die Version mit Finns normaler Stimme verwendet, die veränderte wurde auf Glee: The Music, Volume 5 veröffentlicht. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass die New Directions mit dem Footballteam eine Nummer vor Zuschauern performen. Die Jungs des Glee Clubs performten mit den Titans lediglich She's Not There vor den Mädels. *Die Performance wurde von philippinischen Gefängnisinsasseninspiriert, was Will auch in der Serie sagt. *Es dauerte zwölf Stunden, die Nummer zu filmen, wobei Lea Michele sagt, dass es eine der härtesten war. Fehler *Während der Peformance ist Finn mit einem Headset zu sehen, dann ohne und dann wieder mit. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of Thriller Heads Will Roll from The Sue Sylvester Shuffle|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez